gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar
"It is at once a gift and a burden, a blessing and a curse. From it stems both happiness and grief, for there can never be pleasure without pain. It is the most fragile of forces, and yet nothing can ever hope to conquer it. No amount of searching can find it, and yet it is always there, waiting to be discovered. That… is love." ---- This is the life of Keira Kinover-Mar ' thumb|right|500px|Perfect for lonliness thumb|left|500px|The song fits the mood. ''Out of Earth's Solar System, lies its Sister planet, Precursora. It's High Priestess ''(ruler) of a kingdom among the planet had a prohpecy''. "Train from birth, mate at 13-14, fight at 20, die at 21." '''Only One Survived... 'History of Precursora' Precursora is known as the "sister planet" of Earth because of the atmosphere and similar earthly features. The citizens are elf-like beings, but not the same elves you would think of at Christmas. Their height is relative to humans, if not identical. Precursorans have to deal with human problems as well, such as disease, obesity, disorders, etc. The only difference between humans and the elf-like creatures is the ears. The ears for a Precursoran is long and pointy. ''(Note: On chat, if you look at my profile picture, you will see an example.) ''Precursorans life source is Eco ''(Note: Eco is throroughly explain in Eco Empire.). When Keira crashed onto Earth, she awoke the Eco Core within Earth, supplying it with Eco throughout the planet.'' 'The Beginning' Her mother,'' Kikita Kinover-Mar'','' gave birth to a child that shaped the destiny of all'','' all before she even knew it herself''. She named the girl, Keira,'' which meant in their native tounge'','' Al Bhed'', "Darling". Her father, Sigrid'' (or just' Sig'), ''was missing, and had been missing,'' and was never seen... '' Keira then trained at the age of four in the ways of Eco, fighting,'' the art of summoning powerful Aeons'', and weapon usage. When she turned 13, she was bethrothed to a warrior, Adem, as part of her Coronation into becoming a High Priestess. On the wedding day,'' a large dark blast hit the kingdom'', screams of shock, agony,'' and anger filled the air'','' weapons blasting'', and pure out war took place. Keira saw a bright flash and passed out, with her journey just beginning... '5 years later...' In the depths of a dreadful prison,'' a powerful man'', Himroyarbeshi, and his friend,'' Vegar had tortured'', beaten, and experimented on Keira. Dark Eco ran through her blood, at which created Annytin,'' her dark alter ego'','' and her body used as a mere toy at night by the duo. For most of her teenage life'', she only knew pain and torture. '' ''There was no hope left... She reached the age of 19, and she soon escaped her hell-prison, ''(with her soon to be new friend Annytin)' '''not knowing what was to become of her and anyone in her path,'' with all who tormented her left for dead (or so she thought). ''Her beautiful jade-emerald eyes were black with rage and pure darkness. She became her dark form,'' and went into isolation'', with as much control as she could muster at that time. thumb|500px|left 'Isolation' In the grueling Wasteland ''(miles of desert) she learned to control the dark form (to an extent, for at the time she had a horrible time controlling its appearances and rage) so she could appear normal. '' She then traveled into the Carribean, to start her new life, not knowing what was in store for her... 'A ''New Beginning' ''She reached Tortuga, where she made her family, and made new friends. She made a life for herself, slowly discovering the life that was taken from her. '' ''She also made enemies... and discovered what she was meant to do... 'Enemies' Throughout her life,'' enemies have come to destroy her and the world around her. A particular enemy'', an enemy that which killed her mother, appeared. From there,'' she knew her destiny'','' but with a twist''... (see The Holy City) 'List of enemies '(if I remember them all): #'Davy Gunflint '---- aka Davy Jones, was destroyed #'Rosa' ---- still at large, lvl 1 noob, but as powerful as I (nearly) and can take a male appearance #'Jolly Roger' #'EITC '(depending on who is running the show) #'Gods of Chaos' 'Today' After many battles,'' wars'','' deaths'', and such, she has her family and friends among her, discovering new things in the world,'' like'' discovering what her new children can do, sleeping or not. '' ''She still honors the memories of her fallen comrades, and also her mother, all at Driftwood. She sends the dead to the Farplane whenever she hears a cry of sorrow. (Sending = sending the dead souls onward Farplane = heaven) thumb|500px|right|This is how a traditional Sending is. Mark Mar Williams Keira's new child,'' which has his looks'','' Keira's Eco energy'','' and a whole lot more to be discovered''... 'How his name came to be'... Mark - his fallen adoptive father's name (his idea) Mar - Named after an ancestor of Keira's (Keira's idea) Williams - his last name Melanie Ganae Keira's second child, which has the eyes of Keira's great-grandmother, and' Light Eco energy''. '''How her name came to be... Melanie - Keira's idea Ganae - named after Eula's (Eula is the Goddess that created The Holy City) sister, Ganae (pronounciation - NAY) ﻿ 'Quotes' "When life gives you crap, you make progress." - Keira Kinover-Mar "I do not wish to be ordinary, for how will my days be remembered? How could I live day to day knowing what's to come? I rather not know and live my life with memories I'll never forget." ''- Keira Kinover-Mar'' "In these trying times, we must look to the best of our hearts and souls, to see what can be, not what is." - Keira Kinover-Mar “In the midst of great troubles, always look into your heart for the strength you have within you.” - Keira Kinover-Mar “You may think your story is nothing more but average life, but everyone has a destiny, waiting to make everything extraordinary.” - Keira Kinover-Mar “In every battle you may face, you grow stronger from within, and wiser along the way.” - Keira Kinover-Mar "The story you live, is made by destiny, but shaped by yourself." - Keira Kinover-Mar "The flame of wonder guides us through our past, to reveal our future, whether dark or bright." - Keira Kinover-Mar 'Philosophy' I am not 'ordinary'. I can do most things only people dream about, so if you love your life, don't get on my bad side. I am not' ordinary'.'' '' I can attempt things most people can't or fear to do. I am not 'ordinary.'' My heart was broken, fixed, broken, fixed, so many times that the scars remain. ''I am not ''ordinary'.''' '' I've seen death and lived through it. ''I've fought through the worst imaginable. '' ''I've lived through the unspeakable. '' ''I am not ''ordinary. ' '''I am me'. 'My Books' I have 5 completed books, 1 in progress, THE 5 BOOKS ARE ENCORPORATED INTO POTCO, and are about my adventures, so be reasonable' '''with the feedback xD Here is the link: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2319920/Keira_Kinover '''I would like feedback ':D The Many Themes... thumb|left|500px|Theme for death and destruction... the aftermath.... thumb|right|500px|For when in a battle, usually a major battle... thumb|500px|left|For when in a desperate hurry... thumb|500px|right|Happens during a boss battle... thumb|500px|left|For when in a bad mood, or when comfronting someone... thumb|500px|right|Happy times, or in a party mood xD thumb|left|500px|For when in Dark Mode... self explanatory... thumb|500px|right thumb|500px|left|Theme for lonliness and realization thumb|500px|right|Overall theme 'Challenges To The Throne' If you dare to challenge for the throne, YOU MUST HAVE PROOF YOU ARE OF THE HOUSE OF MAR! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT KNOW THE CITIZENS, THE LAWS, AND THE HISTORY, WITHOUT IT YOUR CLAIM IS NOTHING BUT A CLAIM AND YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED AND FINED '$1000 or more '(depending on whom it is and the severity). ﻿ Category:True Stories Category:Royalty Category:Non-Pirates